1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device including at least a loop-shaped electric conductor generating electric power by electromagnetic induction.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a system for transmitting charge power for charging a rechargeable battery incorporated in a portable terminal using electromagnetic induction with a noncontact power-transmission coil has been known.
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-187582 (FIG. 1 and FIG. 4) discloses a technology for stabilizing a secondary output voltage as follows. In a system for carrying out electric-power transmission by electromagnetic induction using a transformer, information about the secondary output voltage of a secondary circuit on the power-receiving side is fed back to a primary circuit on the power-transmission side. Based on the feed-back information about the secondary output voltage, the primary circuit carries out suitable control of power transmission to stabilize the secondary output voltage.